No More Than You Can Bear
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: A year and a half after the events of I Promise They Are Not Alone, something special has happend in the lives of the Lion and his kitten...can they survive this as well?


**A/N: **_I was writing a chapter of our co-written story, when my Adam muse came and sat down, he said write this down. Any of you fellow writes that work with the muses, know we must obey their whims. Adam told me this wonderful story, so how could I not share it with you. I also thought just now, to add, Sail Baby Sail is in honor of my dear mother, who sang that lullaby to me so many, many times. I love you mom.  
_

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**_Dedicated with friendship to my co-author and adopted sister CenaRKO1986_**

Owen Joseph and Edward Keith Irvine slept peacefully in the arms of their daddy, Adam Joseph Copeland-Irvine. Their father, Christopher Keith "Jericho" Irvine watched, smiling as he wiped the tears from his sapphire blue eyes.

The two babies were an hour old, and their delivery had been hell on Adam, but the pain was quickly forgotten.

The twins had typical baby blue eyes, but Edward's had a hint of green to them. Owen had a full head of curly blond hair, while Edward's was straight and a darker, tawnier blond.

Two babies had never been more wanted or loved.

Adam's pregnancy had not been easy, so to avoid losing the twins, he was on complete bed rest for five months. When he got bored or frustrated, he would look at the sonograms and knew it was all for them.

Chris left his wrestling career completely, but was told by both Vince and Hunter that he could return at any time, just call them.

Chris was then able to be with Adam more. He had toured Europe with his band, Fozzy, but worked it out that they were back in the studio working on their next album, just in time for Adam to go into his long rest.

Adam was careful with his diet and followed the doctors orders to the letter. He was going to make sure the twins were healthy and taken care of.

The Irvine's had lost two children before the twins were born. One six months after she was born. She died of SIDS. When they had put her to bed that night, she was happy, laughing and healthy, by morning, she was an angel in Heaven. The couple was devastated, but eventually recovered and a few years later after much trouble conceiving Adam was pregnant again.

The baby, this time a boy, died in the womb at seven months. Adam nearly killed himself after that, he wanted to go be with his children, afraid they were all alone.

Chris found him in time and together they finally found release and were able to mourn together. Slowly they healed and now a year and half later, were rejoicing in the birth of their twin sons.

They were named after two of their late wrestling friends, Owen Hart and Eddie Guerrero. The Irvine's were quite sure they along with Chris' mom, were watching over their two angels, Kimberly and Keith.

Chris reached over and gently caressed his exhausted husband's sweet, beautiful face. "You did it kitten, thank you. Thank you for our beautiful sons." he whispered softly, adding a kiss to the brow of his beloved. "We did it, lion." Adam smiled at his husband, finally pulling his green eyes away from his children.

Owen yawned and puckered up his face and prepared to wail, while Eddie (as he was called) slept on peacefully. Much like the original Owen and Eddie. Owen was always causing mischief while Eddie would just shake his head.

"Take him" Adam said to his husband. Chris smiled and took the curly haired baby in his arms.

Chris walked with the fussing infant, _"Sail baby sail, out upon the sea, only don't forget to sail, back again to me."_ he sang softly. Owen stopped crying and his eyes stared at his father. The baby blues soon falling closed as Chris repeated the song.

Adam winced, but managed to pull his knees up a bit, he cradled Eddie against them, giving his arms a rest. "We should call people I guess." Adam said quietly, there was an underlying sadness to his voice.

Chris alerted to his husband's tone of voice. He walked back over to the bed. "My kitten? What's wrong?" Chris asked as he sat down in the bedside chair, the baby secure in his strong arms.

"I...I'm...no...it's...no" Adam fought with his thoughts and words. Chris didn't get a chance to question Adam further. He was interrupted when their room door opened, filling the room with the bustling sounds of a busy hospital.

Two nurses came in, each wheeling a hospital baby crib. The head nurse, Mandy was followed by her student nurse, Nikki. They were quite, but all smiles.

Nikki set up the cribs while Mandy expertly checked the babies, then handing Eddie to Chris as well, checked Adam. "You're all doing fine. Here are their first bottles and more diapers, sleepers, wipes and towels. Just ring when you need more, or for anything else." the older nurse said with a warm smile.

"Thank you" the two fathers said almost at the same time. "You're welcome, and congratulations." Nikki said as she and her supervisor left

"Here hold Owen." Chris handed off the blond baby into Adam's welcoming arms. Chris expertly put Eddie down in his crib, then he took Owen and did the same. He knew they would wake soon for their first meal, but now he needed to know what was bothering his beloved kitten.

Chris very gently eased himself onto the larger sized hospital bed, and took Adam in his arms. The blond rested his head on Chris' shoulder.

"Talk to me." Chris said softly, his arms wrapped around Adam a little tighter. "I...I'm...an awful father. I'm...afraid...to love my own babies...afraid." Adam said softly, tears fell from his green eyes like rain.

"Kimberly and Keith?" Chris stated more than asked, knowing full well what the response would be. He understood it, he had the same fears when they learned they were having the babies. Adam nodded

"I felt the same a while back baby. I called Shawn. He said, don't be afraid to love them, that God has blessed you with them, but trust in Him to take care of them. Shawn said too that if anything should happen to remember God's promise, that he would never give us more than we could bear. Even if we think it is. He said we must be special to be blessed with the earthly care of two of God's angels. So love them Adam and don't fear it." Chris spoke in an almost reverent tone.

Adam smiled as the words sank in. "He's right. I do love them. Thank you my mighty Lion of Jericho. Together, we can handle anything." Adam said with a smile, as Chris kissed away his tears. "Yes we can." the lion replied.

The two men exchanged glances as their sons started wailing at the same time. It was going to be a long eighteen years, till the boys were adults.

Even then they would always be their parents. Through the good times and the bad ones. From skinned knees to graduation. What ever their sons would need, they would always be there.

The lion and his kitten were looking forward to it.


End file.
